New York New Year's Eve
by Hannahtardis11
Summary: The doctor takes clara to New York for New Year's Eve.


"What happened to coming on Wednesdays?" Clara asked, looking at the TARDIS across the street. The Doctor stood in her doorway, wearing a black and white suit and holding a bouquet of flowers out to her.  
"Well I wanted to see you one last time this year," The Doctor replied. "Besides I'm only a day early and you're on holidays."  
"Fine. Where are we going then?" Clara asked, grabbing a jacket and locking the door behind her. They walked down the stairs together, the flowers still in The Doctor's hands. Clara realised she should have taken them inside but it was a little late for that now. Oh well, her bedroom in the TARDIS could use some flowers to liven it up.  
"Well since it's New Year's Eve I thought we should go where everybody wants to go on New Year's Eve! New York!"  
"You mean New York, New York? With the actual ball drop? Really?" Clara asked. "Oh thank you. This is so cool. I can tell all my friends I saw the New Year in…in New York!"  
"So you like the idea then? See and if I'd come on Wednesday like I was supposed to this just wouldn't have been the same. Well Clara Oswald, let's go welcome the New Year."  
"Doctor, this is definitely not New York," Clara said through her chattering teeth, looking at the snow around them. "In fact, I'd think this is quite possibly the North Pole. Or at least somewhere very, very cold."  
"Sorry, come on, we can still make it in plenty of time," he said as they both stepped back into the warmth of the TARDIS. She watched as he pressed a few buttons, pulled a lever or two, and wondered as she always did how he managed to fly this thing at all. It always seemed so complicated and yet he pretended it was nothing. Still, it was nice to know that even he made mistakes. "Alright, try now."  
Clara stepped outside and looked around at the buildings. It looked like New York, but it certainly didn't seem to be near Times Square, which was where they needed to be.  
"Well…at least you go the right continent this time," Clara teased. "Come on, we can get there ourselves. I think public transport might be more reliable than the TARDIS in this instance."  
"But I…" The Doctor argued but Clara had already started walking towards a subway station, leaving him behind. She didn't seem at all hesitant in this foreign city and for once The Doctor felt like she was the one who knew what she was doing and he was just her companion, along for the ride. It didn't help that the closer they travelled to Times Square the more he was reminded of the last time he was here, the last time he saw The Ponds.  
"Hurry up Chin! We'll miss it if you don't. I'd at least like to be able to eat dinner before hand," Clara shouted back to him, jogging up the steps. Even if it hadn't gone to plan, they were here now. Might as well find somewhere to eat before joining the crowd and watching the ball drop.  
"Thank you," Clara said softly as they wove through the crowds, trying to find the perfect place to watch it all from. They held tightly to each other's hand, fingers tangled together so that they couldn't be pulled apart and lose each other. "I mean it. I always wanted to travel and here we are, in New York. And the best part is there's no jet lag and I can be home for breakfast. Even if it is dangerous sometimes."  
A sudden bang sounded out from somewhere to the east and The Doctor stopped suddenly, dropping Clara's hand and running in the direction of the sound. She didn't notice for a second that he'd gone and when she did she could only just see his back as he moved away from her. She pushed her way through the people and raced after him. She loved him very much but some days, like today, she wished they could just have one day, one minute, to themselves. No world saving, no aliens, just them.  
"Hello Clara Oswald," said a voice she didn't recognise. She turned around to see a man who looked just like any other person, his hair and eyes both brown, wearing a sweater and jeans.  
"I'm sorry, do I know you?" she asked him.  
"Oh I shouldn't think so but I know you. And I know that he'll do just about anything to help you," the man said, grabbing her arms and twisting them behind her, tying them together.  
"Oi," Clara said, trying to wriggle free. "I'll scream if you don't let me go."  
"Oh will you? That's funny," he laughed, spraying something in her face. And then everything went black and she felt like she was falling.  
The Doctor found nothing; it was as though someone or something had deliberately set up the bang as a diversion for something else. He turned around and realised that Clara wasn't behind him and he panicked just a little. He'd left her alone in a city she didn't know that well.  
"Clara?" he called, running back out into the crowded streets, searching for her. She couldn't have disappeared, she'd have seen him run off surely, followed him like she always did. Either that or she'd have stayed right where she was. He raced back to where they'd been before he'd run off and she wasn't there either. "Clara?!"  
"Are you going to tell me who you are now?" Clara asked as she sat up, the man who had kidnapped her handing her a glass of water. "And honestly, do you think I'm going to just drink that? What if you poisoned it or something?"  
"I'm not really like that. And I suppose it won't hurt to tell you now although…that's how they always get in trouble isn't it?" the man replied.  
"Fine. Don't tell me who you are. I don't care. It doesn't matter, he'll come along and figure something out and the pair of us will walk out of here safe and sound."  
"Not from me you won't."  
"You know it really isn't fair that you know who I am and I don't get to know who you are," Clara said.  
"Don't talk to me about fair."  
"Clara?" The Doctor yelled.  
"Doctor?" Clara said softly, then stood up. "Doctor!"  
"Oh joy, look who's finally come to join us," the man said. Clara noticed that he was watching a screen and that The Doctor was standing just outside whatever building they were hidden in. She needed to make sure he didn't come in here, whatever else happened.  
"Doctor, go away!" Clara shouted. "Run!"  
"Yes that'll work. He'll totally go away now," the man laughed and she put her hand over her mouth, looking at the screen as The Doctor frowned.  
"Clara? Are you alright?" he asked.  
"I'm fine. I'll meet you outside. Just stay outside," Clara replied. She watched as he looked up and then seemed to disappear.  
"Even if that worked, he'll come in eventually when you don't come out. Surely you know that?" the man said.  
"Tell me who you are and let me go. I'll give him the message," Clara replied.  
"I'm not going to do that. But I guess you could call me The Master," the man said and Clara shook her head, looking him over.  
"You're dead. He saw you die, more than once. You are dead."  
"And yet here I am. Good isn't it?" The Master laughed.  
"Funny," said a voice that made them both turn. "You don't seem like your normal self."  
"Ah Doctor. I knew you'd come for your companion eventually," he said, pulling Clara towards him and holding a gun against her head.  
"Let her go," The Doctor said. "Let her go and I'll do the same for you."  
"Oh no. One of us is going to walk out of this room Doctor and it won't be you. I'm tired, so tired, of fighting with you. It always goes the same way. This time though, I'm going to win!" The Master shouted, laughing at them both. Clara looked between them and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath before she let herself collapse, taking both men by surprise. She rolled forward and stood beside The Doctor, a barrier between him and The Master.  
"Clara Oswald," The Doctor said, looking at her in surprise. "I could kiss you."  
"Maybe later. Right now, I think we better run," she said, grabbing his hand and racing towards the door. She heard the bang and felt something graze her arm but she ignored it until they were back outside in the crowd and she noticed the blood running down from her shoulder.  
"Did he hit you?" The Doctor asked when she pulled back, trying to look at her arm herself.  
"I don't think so, just grazed my shoulder. But maybe we should find a hospital, just to be sure," Clara said, noting that she felt a little dizzy and the pain was getting worse.  
"I'm sorry we missed it," Clara said as they walked out into the streets. It was 11:58pm, only 2 minutes before the New Year and they were too far away to reach Times Square by midnight now.  
"I'm not. We'll be able to see it again another time," he replied. "At least you're safe and well."  
"About that kiss you owe me," Clara said. "It's almost midnight."  
"He wasn't The Master," The Doctor said.  
"Are you even listening to me?" Clara asked, her hands on her hips.  
"Sorry it's just…he wasn't a Time Lord. It was like he was trying to copy cat The Master. Only how did he find you…or know who you were?"  
"Hey, let's just celebrate the new year. Then I promise we can talk about it more," Clara said. "Hey look, they have screens over there showing the ball drop in Times Square."  
They walked across the street and looked at the wide screens in the little bar; watching as the ball started to fall and the countdown began.  
"3, 2, 1" Clara said before she kissed The Doctor. "Happy New Year."


End file.
